The Return to Paris
by NoDayButToday971
Summary: Everyone escaped from the barricade and went into hiding. Enjolras and Eponine return to Paris to visit an old friend, and along the way, make a new one.
1. Lost in a Maze

**Today was a snow day so I actually had time to write! Believe it or not, I actually did dream this, it was really weird. It's post musical, but everyone lived. They escaped to various places around France. This is just a one shot. I really don't know why I dreamed this, but I have to put it down on paper. It's been nagging at me for a couple of days now.**

Enjolras was walking through the streets of Paris for the first time in years. Eponine and their son were a few feet behind him. Enjolras and Eponine had escaped the barricade together, and later married. All of the other boys had scattered, and as far as Enjolras knew, were alive and well today.

"Papa?"

"Yes Gabriel?"

"Where are we going?"

"To meet an old friend of mine." Gabriel was 8 years old at the time, the spitting image of his father, except for his eyes. He had the same chocolate brown eyes as his mother. He was a fairly quiet child, just like his father. Eponine chuckled at how similar they were, always asking questions. The three of them had been living in Chantilly, a small town where Enjolras had been working as a school teacher, and Eponine as a seamstress. After wandering about for quite some time, Enjolras had to admit he no longer knew his way around the grand city. As they wandered, they saw many of the poor, many more than there was when they had fled.

"Hello. Are you three lost?" Enjolras turned around to find the source of the voice. It came from a small, dirty girl. She had dark hair, the color was impossible to tell because of the amount of dirt in it, and green eyes. She was wearing rags. The first to speak was Eponine.

"Yes, do you think you could help us find number 55 Rue Plumet?" The girl smiled.

"Of course I can! I know this city like the back of my hand." The girl began to lead them in the exact opposite direction they had been traveling. They walked in silence for a few minutes, until Enjolras, of course, asked a question.

"What is your name little girl?"

"My mother called me Aimée, and I'm not a little girl. I'm 15 years old!" she replied rather indigently. She kept walking despite the shocked look on Enjolras face. Eponine was rather amused by this girl. She reminded her of herself long ago.

"Mademoiselle? Where are you taking us?" asked little Gabriel. Aimée smiled at the little boy, she seemed fond of him. Indeed they were headed into a very poor neighborhood which confused the small family.

"We have to go through my part of the city before we can get to yours," Aimée replied, "you were on the wrong side of the city to be looking for Rue Plumet. That's one of the rich neighborhood's, you were in a poor one." Eponine was curious, this girl reminded her to much of herself.

"Where are you from, where are your parents?"

"I really don't know. I've lived in Paris all of my life. I never knew my father, abandoned us I guess. My mother died when I was nine, left me with a 2 year old to raise. She had my little brother when I was 7. Erik runs about quite a bit, but always comes back home. We do what we can to get by, all of us do nowadays." Gabriel ran up and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry you lost your mum." he said with a sad smile, he wanted to make her feel better. She smiled and rubbed his head. They finally came into sight of some bigger houses.

"Here we are, Rue Plumet. Number 55 is the one next to the street light."

"Thank you for taking us, here is payment for your time." Enjolras said while holding out 10 franks.

"No thank you sir, I don't need any money. It was no trouble really, any decent person would do it. Keep your money, you may need it later." She refused the money over and over again. Eponine finally intervened and told Enjolras to stop, she wouldn't take it and that's that. They thanked her again and walked off in the direction of the house belonging to Marius and Cosette. As they knocked on the door, Eponine looked back to see Aimée walking away. She turned back as she heard the door open, only to be greeted by one very shocked Marius Pontmercy.

**I'm sorry if that sucked, my dream was strange and kind of hard to write out. I have no idea why I dreamed this. I know it's weird, don't judge.**


	2. Explanations

**So, I've decided to continue this. I'm not sure if this is good or not, but i shall write it anyways! I'm sorry it's so short.**

"We escaped, most of us anyways. I'm not sure about a few of us. We lived secret lives, hid until everything blew over. I managed to contact most of our friends, including Grantaire, which is surprising. We were planning to met back here, in Paris. We knew you would still be here, I volunteered to contact you." Enjolras did his best to explain everything that had happened since the Barricades, but Marius seemed to be having trouble understanding.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"If the police ever came to find you, which I was sure they would do, you could truthfully say that you had no idea where we had gone." As Enjolras explained this, two rowdy children ran into the room, one chasing the other. Cosette, who had been quietly listening to all of this, gave an apologetic smile.

"Aron, stop chasing your sister!" The stern voice of their mother, the children stopped.

"But, mother! She took my favorite button!"

"Josalyn, please give your brother, the button back." The small girl reluctantly dropped the button in her brothers waiting hands.

"Mother? Can I go play with the others?" Gabriel asked shyly

"Of course," Eponine said with a smile, "But you have to ask Madame Cosette first."

"Madame" Cosette smiled at how shy the young boy was,

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"May I go play with Aron and Josalyn?"

"Of course you can! Go have fun!" Cosette loved to see children have fun, she never really got to have fun as a child so this was the next best thing. Eponine, seeing the children playing, was remined of her past.

"Shall we go talk somewhere else?" she asked.

"Of course, we can talk in the garden, there should still be a bit of light outside." As they walked outside, Eponine tried to think of what she was going to say. When they reached the Garden, Cosette lit a small gas lamp that barely illuminated a small stone bench.

"Cosette? Do you really not recognize me? After everything I did to you?"

"Of course I recognize you 'ponine, I just try to block out that part of my life. It wasn't the happiest of times."

"I know, and I am sincerely sorry for everything I did. I was only a child, my parents had taught me that it was fine to treat you like that, that we were above you. Only when we fell into poverty did see the error of their ways, my ways. I really cannot put into words how sorry I am."

"Oh Eponine, I know that you never meant the things you said and did. But still it may be hard to forget,but I will try to forgive." Cosette said with a small, strained smile.


	3. Reunited

**Sorry for the delay, I had school, shows, driving, and a massive case of writers block. But now it's summer! I have time to think and write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis, if I did it would have ended in a very different way.**

**A/N: I really don't know where I'm going with this, so please don't judge me.**

* * *

Eponine, Enjolras, and Marius made their way to the, now rebuilt, Cafe Musain. Cosette had stayed at home with the children, she didn't know any of the others and felt as if she would be an outsider. All of the Amis had agreed to meet there, as a reunion of sorts. It took them a while to find the cafe, even Marius had trouble finding it, as it was tucked away on a side street. As they neared the building, they heard the loud and happy voices of their old friends. When they walked into the back room, where they had often met before, they were pulled into a massive bear hug.

"Enjolras! Eponine! Marius! It's been to long!" It was only when they were released were they able to see the speakers face. Surprisingly enough, the voice belonged to Grantaire, who for once in his life was not drunk, well not as drunk as usual.

"Grantaire, I am surprised that you have returned. Nevertheless I am glad to see you!" exclaimed Enjolras as he was led away from his wife and friend to the table in the center of the room.

"Everyone! Look who it is!" Grantaire called out to the rest of the people assembled. Cheers erupted and enthusiastic greetings were exchanged as everyone was reunited with old friends. It was as if nothing had changed, as if they were still those young boys planing a revolution. Everyone spent the evening talking and reminiscing. Enjolras was surprised at how much his friends had changed, or not changed in some cases. Joly was still his hypochondriac self, Grantaire wasn't drinking as much as he had been, he still drank a lot, but not as much as before. Bahorel was still his violent self, Jehan still loved poetry and flowers. The group didn't notice how late it had gotten until long after the sun had set.

"We need to get home, but we should meet again tomorrow." Marius enjoyed seeing his friends again and was eager to stay in touch. No one seemed opposed to his idea of coming again the next day, so they left, excited to finally be with friends again.

* * *

**I'm sorry if that sucked. I've completely lost the inspiration for this, so this chapter might be the last.**


End file.
